Expediente 1415
by Alega
Summary: Se abre un archivo, comienza el interrogatorio, los testimonios dan rueda a una historia en donde las perspectivas chocan, se juntan y se revuelcan hasta su exclamación final. Ambos son protagonistas de una historia que merece ser contada.Italia/Alemania.


**Título:** Expediente 1415  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Alemania/Italia  
**Rating:** T  
**Resumen:** Se abre un archivo, comienza el interrogatorio, los testimonios dan rueda a una historia en donde las perspectivas chocan, se juntan y se revuelcan hasta su exclamación final. Ambos son protagonistas de una historia que merece ser contada.  
**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad  
**Advertencias:** La historia está escrita a manera de testimonios. La estructura la basé en Rant la vida de un asesino de la novela de Chuck Palahniuk que utiliza este mismo estilo narrativo. 

**Notas:** Dedicado a Kisachanlove como regalo de amigo insivible :)

**1**

**Reino de España:** ¿Eh? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Ah… qué problema, porque no es que sepa mucho de Italia y Alemania. ¡Sé que debería! Digo, estuve ahí, pero como que no me di cuenta. Podría estar en mi mundo cuando sucedió todo, ya sabes, pensando en mis cosas. No, no son solo tomates o Romano.

Bueno, tal vez sí en Romano. Pregúntale a él o a Francia, seguro conocen mejor cómo comenzó. Eso, jeje.

**República francesa**: No creas que me gusta estar hablando de otros por ahí. No, no, por dios. Al contrario, adoro ir hablando por ahí sobre mí; un tema muchísimo más interesante. ¿No te interesaría? Tengo unos cuentos pérfidos sobre el amor, _mon chérie_.

**República italiana (parte sur)**: Es una tontería. Una pesadilla. Una mierda de pies a cabeza. Es que debí de hacerle caso a las señales, pero cuando se originó todo no tenía idea de que acabaría ocurriendo. Es mi culpa por no evitarlo a tiempo. Supongo que eso me pasa por ser mal hermano.

**República francesa**: Dejemos los cuentos pérfidos para otro día, si tanto deseas oírme narrar la historia de otro. A ver… no sé por dónde comenzar, tal vez incluso mucho antes del principio. En el fin del obscurantismo. Fue una linda época a pesar de todo, y que el imbécil de Inglaterra la tuviera agarrada conmigo, era un fastidio.

Visitaba a Italia a menudo. Me gustaba el ambiente de Venecia, era una ciudad desarrollada y llena de personalidades ilustres; artistas a quienes dediqué todo mi amor. Algunos lo recibieron mejor que otros, en fin, unos se niegan a ser amados. También iba mucho por Florencia. Prefería esa ciudad por sobre todas, aunque no tengo idea de por qué, un influjo encantador imposible de explicar. Duraba días allí, refugiado en su aire puro y sus intelectuales. Adoré sus diálogos, sus reuniones, sus vestidos y sus cuerpos. Y sus pinturas, tan divinas. Parecían pinceladas hechas por Dios.

En ese entonces, el pequeño Italia iba de un lado para otro en su tierra, aunque permanecía bastante en Roma y, cada vez que iba a visitarlo, en Venecia o Florencia dependiendo el tiempo de que me hospedara en esas ciudades. Era muy pequeño y no entendía parte del encanto de sus partes, a excepción de la pintura. Italia tiene un don con sus manos, obra maravillas con ellas, incluso cuando sólo era un chiquillo. El arte no tiene limitantes y gracias a él se abrió una nueva luz en Europa.

Aunque no les voy a mentir, Flandes también estaba _muy_ bien.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Pero no me culpo sólo a mí, sino a ese bastardo de Francia también. Sin duda su influencia fue nociva para mi pobre hermano, que es tan tonto. Fácil de manipular. Recuerdo la época en la que el imbécil se la pasaba en sus tierras, cosa que agradecía porque así evitaba verle. _Ese bastardo_. De oídas sé sobre sus andanzas. Era un acosador. Así, sin más. Acosador.

Acosaba bajo la excusa de "dar amor" y demás mierdas. Los tipos inteligentes de mi hermano sin duda estarían hartos o aterrorizados.

¿Cómo Veneciano no iba a quedar afectado por semejante bestia?

**República francesa:** Fue en un banquete en casa de los Médici. Los hombres, yo incluido, nos perdíamos en la belleza de Simonetta, una flor fugaz. Pero ella no hacía caso a ninguno de sus pretendientes, excepto a Juliano. Era un secreto a voces. Hasta el pequeño Italia se había dado cuenta, del idilio y de su belleza.

—Ah~, hermano, ¡cómo me gustaría ser como ellos! —confesó Italia una vez, viéndolos desde lejos, espectador de un amor desgraciado—. Sería lindo, alguien a quien amar.

Estuve de acuerdo con sus palabras. Era un deseo soberbio, ¿quién no lo querría?

Pero esa vez el rostro de Italia se ensombreció.

—Pero no tengo a nadie que me quiera.

—Eso no es verdad —le negué de inmediato. Intenté besarlo, pero se apartó por más que intenté acercarme hasta que, al mostrarme tan decidido, accedió a mí.

En medio de los besos creo haberle oído murmurar un "no, no lo tengo". No recuerdo.

**Reino de España:** No sé qué decir. Italia es muy amable, Francia también. No entiendo sus acusaciones, claro que me gustan los niños pequeños, y a mi amigo también. Pero Romano es especial. No sé qué concepto complicado se pueda sacar de esto.

El matrimonio. Quise casarme con Italia. Ambos Italia. Pero Veneciano me rechazó. Tiene formas muy dolorosas de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

**República italiana (parte sur):** Y el amor es una mierda.

**2**

**República italiana (parte sur):** Las mujeres. Son un vicio. Si accedo fácil, será por una buena comida, un buen vino y una hermosa mujer. No tengo preferencias, pero si es una italiana, mejor. Casi nunca españolas ni francesas. Y jamás alemanas. Hubo una vez donde me llevé un mal rato. Fue dentro de un auto a falta de un sitio mejor, y la mujer deja de hablarme en italiano para hacerlo en su idioma natal.

El castellano echó a perder la magia.

España. España. España. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto.

**República francesa:** Las noches de París son hermosas, las mujeres son maravillosas. No es de extrañar que Italia perdiera la cabeza cada vez que me visitaba. Era una cita tras otra; en el teatro, en las plazas, en una simple calle podía encontrarse con una nueva mujer, otra más por quien darlo todo hasta el amanecer. Es su debilidad.

La fama de romántico se la ha ganado a pulso. Ah, pero nada serio. Era de tantas que al final acabó siendo de ninguna. Es una buena política en relaciones.

—¿No saldrás esta noche? —le pregunté una vez, acostumbrado a su vida nocturna a quien acompañaba dependiendo de mis planes.

—Sí —me dijo, con su sonrisa risueña—. El hotel está a pocos pasos, iré caminando, hermano.

Lo observé mientras se preparaba. Tomó su chaqueta y se despidió; al día siguiente, lo encontré desayunando una comida que había preparado para los ocupantes de la casa, sólo nosotros dos. Me ofreció servirme y acepté que me atendiera. Mientras miraba el plato, aprobándolo en general pero decidido a dejar la mitad por considerarlo excesivo, se me vino a la mente un recuerdo de siglos atrás. Y por alguna razón, antes de pensar mis palabras, solté:

—¿Y has conseguido esa pareja que querías? —esperé que pensara que me refería a la noche anterior. Le habrá parecido una pregunta extraña. A mí me lo parecía.

Italia se limitó a reír, encogerse de hombros y cambiar el tema. Nunca me respondió.

Tampoco insistí.

**Reino de España:** Aww, las mujeres. ¡Todas, me gustan todas!

**3**

**República francesa:** De mi arte es triste no hablar, cuando podría inundar estas declaraciones con secretos jamás revelados. Mi arte, una pasión, un romance entre él y yo. Tú habrás oído a la crítica, que se alza alabando el descaro, otras cuestionando el impudor, los verdaderos artistas homenajeando a lo que yo creo. Reino Unido siempre lo criticará, claro; ese hombre destruye hasta la más simple combinación de ropa. Ni sabe escoger medias, ni mucho menos ropa interior. Y se niega que lo ayude en ese aspecto, cuando la caridad no cuesta nada.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Veneciano me obliga a asistir a esas estúpidas reuniones que organiza Francis; sufro al soportar sus rarezas. Sus perversiones camufladas por actos decentes; huelo la trampa en cada bebida que toman los invitados, llevándolos a un posterior desenfreno que, si mi hermano sigue empeñado en rodearse con gente de igual depravación moral, presenciaré con el mayor de las indignaciones.

**Reino de España:** Francia organiza cosas raras y a eso se le llama arte. Así como la vez que hizo esa fiesta donde lo único que cargaban encima los invitados era una rosa blanca adornando la cabeza. Esta fue una fiesta común en sus multitudes de extravagancias. Aunque lo felicito cuando la cosa sobrepasa los límites de lo comprensible, y es como "te la curraste, tío", y él me responde con un beso y una manoseada en el culo. Yo me río. Me da nervios y gusto y sólo me río.

**República italiana (parte sur):** En fin, nada nuevo. Pasa siempre. Algún día venceré sus insistencias y en lugar de rechazar al sexto pervertido de la noche y de huir del pervertido número uno e ignorar al tonto de España (porque sí; me da igual que coquetee con chicas o con el mismo anfitrión, lo mío es desagrado total y eso no tiene nada que ver), dedicaré la noche a alguna cita. Una mujer. Cualquier mujer. Pero no española ni francesa ni alemana.

**Reino de España:** Rezo porque no pase de allí y que Romano no haya visto nada. No es que deteste los besos de mi amigo, los acepto siempre y cuando Romano nunca se entere. Porque no se va a enterar, ¿cierto? Lo que te estoy diciendo es confidencial, ¿no?

**República italiana (parte sur):** La vez por la que preguntas la recuerdo bien. Cargábamos máscaras y estábamos vestidos con traje negro; parecíamos un funeral. No sé qué clase de arte estábamos representando, pero me sentía como un muerto preparándose para entrar a su ataúd. La decoración del lugar, era negra por sus cuadro esquinas, y la iluminación simulaba a las estrellas en el cielo. Tintineaban mucho. Nunca descubrí si era parte del efecto o la luz fallaba esa noche.

Otros de los aspectos claves en la reunión era no hablar. Mantenerse en un mutismo absoluto. Era una condición aceptada al momento de devolver la invitación confirmando la asistencia, quejarse ahora sería ridículo. Además, la gente se iba acostumbrando al silencio y de entenderse por movimientos. Para invitar a bailar –un baile sin música-, se estiraba la mano y se acercaba el cuerpo al compañero, independientemente si te iba a rechazar o no. La mayoría aceptaba; la mayoría menos yo y unos cuantos que a todas luces tenían pintas de carecer de oído musical.

No perdí de vista a mi hermano. Como no tenía nada que hacer aparte de despotricar, mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él y en sus acciones. Bailó con unas cuantas muchachas, les dieron su número telefónico (números que de aquí a llegar a casa se habrían perdido más de la mitad y él lo lamentaría mucho para después olvidarse por completo y pensar en otra cosa. Así es de afectado).

**República francesa:** ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí, en la conversación que Italia y Alemania tuvieron en aquella fiesta. Una violación que consiento sólo por lo que desencadenó después. No podría hacer menos que permitírselos.

**República italiana (parte sur):** No sé qué cosas raras andan chillando Hungría y Francia. Nada de lo que dicen es cierto. Mi hermano no estuvo con nadie más que con mujeres. Hasta dudo que un gigantón, patudo y tieso haya asistido a la fiesta de Francia. No es lo suficientemente chic.

**República francesa:** Italia iba caminando, cuando se detuvo al observar a una figura alta y robusta, estacionada en medio del pasillo y embelesada con una muestra de arte, un cuadro cubista, que por nulidad del efecto de la intriga revelo que se trataba de Alemania, engalanado con el más esmerado de sus trajes de noche, aunque parecía metido a la fuerza entre tanta elegancia, como si en cualquier momento esa tosquedad suya, tan fina en él, fuera a sobresalir en cualquier momento.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Italia fue huir, pero hizo demasiado ruido al volverse tras sus pasos (aún no me explico cómo puede ser tan inútil con un adjetivo mayor que el de frecuente) y llamó la atención de quien huiría. Alemania se volvió hacia él, helándose a reconocerlo a pesar de la máscara cubriendo parte del rostro. Italia, viendo que sería estúpido seguir con su plan principal, decidió seguir sus pasos y llegar al encuentro.

No le dijo hola, su lengua apenas se despegó del paladar para balbucear, muerto de nervios, un comentario sobre la obra que tenía enfrente. Fue simple, pero efectivo.

—¿Te gusta?

Alemania tardó en responderle, como sorprendiéndose de estar en esa situación, los dos juntos, cerca, cuando se formó la idea de que nunca más volverían a verse; o a dirigirse entre ellos sin una línea de hostilidades en el medio. Supongo que así habrá pensando de la mayoría de nosotros tras acabar la guerra; lo cierto es que me lo planteé, y estoy seguro que los demás también lo hicieron. Pero son pensamientos fugaces; la guerra golpea a todos, y Alemania al finalizar no quedó mejor que a los países que había invadido. Además, no es la primera nación que quiere hacerse con el mundo, ni lo será.

Pero dejemos esta reflexión hasta aquí. No quiero desviarme del tema.

Alemana asintió e Italia, dejando a un lado la incomodidad, se preguntó si estaría bien al hablar. Su voz, a pesar de que temblara, parecía escucharse más en el pasillo ajeno a cualquier otro sonido.

—Ya veo, ve~. Yo lo encuentro extraño —admitió Italia, más deseoso de continuar. No reparó en lo que estaba diciendo—. Es que prefiero estilos con líneas estilizadas, contornos definidos tras los lienzos del pintor, una visión de perspectiva clara y cuidado en otros detalles, como las telas de los trajes o los rostros de la gente.

—Entiendo —dijo Alemania; tenía la lengua pastosa.

—Pequeños universos, escenas atrapadas en un momento eterno. Al principio, el desarrollo o el final, los personajes viven ese momento para siempre. O los paisajes; un lugar donde siempre habrá nieve, donde los niños patinarán por el hielo, o el cielo estará de un azul puro y nítido, en un paisaje donde la gama de colores lo hará ameno a pesar de plasmarse un invierno —al terminar, Italia pensó que había hablado demasiado. Sonrojándose, se apresuró a añadir—: Perdona, me he extendido. Estos temas me hacen hablar… más de lo normal, que ya es decir mucho.

—Lo sé —le dijo Alemania—. Hablas mucho.

Italia soltó una risita y deseó que no se sintiera tan nervioso como ahora. Las manos le sudaban, tenía la impresión de estar iluminado por un foco, con el único espectador que lograba en sus circunstancias volverle tartamudo en plena presentación.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. No pidas disculpas por ser como eres —continuó Alemania—. Son cosas inevitables.

—Sí, hay cosas que uno no puede parar —asintió Italia, dándole la razón—. Como la puesta de sol, las olas del mar golpeando la orilla, el viento moviéndole los cabellos a uno; la brisa otoñal, el trueno después del rayo y el arañazo de un gato cuando no le agradas, aunque tú quisieras que fuera lo contrario.

—¿El arañazo de un gato?

—Sí, hace dos días. Fue la mascota de mi hermano.

—Ah.

—¡Pero ya estoy bien! Y estoy seguro que pronto me querrá, ¡estoy poniendo todo mi empeño!

—Suerte.

—Gracias, Alemania.

Al pronunciar su nombre, Italia pensó que algo se le rompía por dentro. Tuvo ganas de llorar sin razón. De escapar y esconderse y llorar hasta perder el sentido. De decirse que no fue su culpa, que lo hizo por su pueblo, que la serie de errores debía de detenerse y si no se separaba de él, aquello sólo acabaría en un infierno.

Al final el infierno lo vivió Alemania. Y él no tuvo el valor de verlo sufrir. Tan cobarde como todos. El silencio se filtró entre ellos, retomó su poderío. Ambos bajaron el rostro, sin atreverse a sincerarse.

Ignoro qué pasaba por la mente de Alemania, pero supongo que no habría diferido de la maraña de confusiones que estaba hecho Italia.

Por fin, con un hilillo de voz Italia murmuró:

—Lo siento.

Con la voz temblorosa y tímida. Alemania se estremeció –Italia tuvo la certeza de ello- y pensó largo rato en qué responderle. No escogía las palabras adecuadas.

—Te sigo queriendo —siguió Italia, sin aguantar la mudez del otro.

Alemania se avergonzó y se encaró ante el chico más bajo, sintiéndose torpe, estúpido y bastante incómodo. Sin aceptar la confesión de su anterior aliado. No sabía cómo.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Italia, aunque no hacía falta.

Alemania lo entendía, pero en donde fallaba era cómo demostrar que ya no había rencores. No podía haberlos.

Vivirían demasiado como para no perdonarse; el mundo se reconstruía poco a poco, el aceptarse de nuevo, entre sí, sin que traiciones y pérdidas colmaran sus relaciones, era sólo un paso que los consolidaban como vecinos, como eterno compañero en el avance del mundo.

—Yo… —logró articular Alemania—. No es necesario que te disculpes. —Volvió a trastabillar en sus palabras, de hablar y errar hasta conseguir decir, más o menos, algo como una invitación. A tomar una copa o lo que quisiera.

E Italia lo entendió a su manera.

**Reino de España:** Esa vez vi que Romano rechazaba a todo el mundo, como siempre. Yo no le di oportunidad. Lo tomé por sorpresa, lo arrinconé a la pared y lo besé, sin mediar palabras. Fue fácil. Como los que siguieron después y lo que hicimos cuando salimos del salón principal. Todo ocurrió en silencio, porque no quería romper la norma de mi mejor amigo; uno no hace fiestas tan grandes e intelectuales para que tu amigo del alma venga a cagártela, eh.

De pasar, él hizo como que no pasó nada. Y hoy en día lo sigue negando. ¡Es tan lindo!

**República italiana (parte sur):** España es un idiota.

**4**

**República de Hungría:** Estas no son quehaceres de una dama. Hablar sobre otras personas es de mala educación, y más a sus espaldas… pero me sacrificaré con el dolor que pesa en mi corazón. ¡Porque no hay nada más maravilloso que el romance de novela entre Italia y Alemania! Estuve tras de ellos cuando se desarrolló su amor, no los dejé en paz porque sabía el fabuloso material que conseguiría para deleite mío. N-No los espié, fue todo por amor al arte y el disfrute de una dama.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Hungría está loca. Y su locura termina arrastrando a los demás. Tiene suerte de ser mujer y de que yo no pueda levantarle el puño a una, porque si no, ¡lo que sufriría esa mujer por entrometida! Bah, ¿siguen con que hay algo entre mi hermano y Alemania? Pura mierda.

**República de Hungría:** Italia (Veneciano, obviamente) me había pedido que le prestara unos libros míos para pasar el rato con una buena lectura. Accedí y lo llevé a mi pequeña biblioteca con libros buenos para ver la luz del sol, ¡no es que tenga otro montón censurables, claro que no! Sólo me parece acorde agregar "buenos" en su contenido, sin tacha en la moral. Como si guardara otros con temática inmoral, por dios, ¿en qué cabeza cabe?

Oh, ¡me desvié, lo siento! Decía que llevé a Italia a mi biblioteca y ahí estuvimos un buen rato. Le pregunté sobre qué clase de lectura quería, tengo una considerable variedad de géneros, desde cuentos a novelas de gran extensión, y le insinué si no querría probar con literatura romántica. Soy de los clásicos, y por eso le presenté mis favoritos, Cumbres Borrascosas, Los infortunios de la virtud y el amante de Lady Chatterley. También consideré darle unos un pelín menos fuertes, pero pensé que siendo ya Italia el joven que era, no se perturbaría tan fácil.

Italia los agradeció, y preguntó si no tendría _otra_ variedad de novelas. Noté la acentuación en "otra" hasta sospechar de que tal vez conocía parte o todo mi secreto. El mundo homoerótico oculto en mis habitaciones. El paraíso del porno gay. No supe qué hacer, intentando captar en esa mirada inocente y sonrisa de niño eterno el doble sentido impregnado en su pregunta, así que terminé por preguntar qué clase de variedad se refería.

Él lo sabía muy bien. Sí, lo sé. Me miró con cara de circunstancias y juro que miró al sitio donde escondo la llave que abre la puerta al paraíso. Me puse a temblar. ¡Una dama, después de todo, tiene vergüenza! Él me prometió que se daría la vuelta, cerraría los ojos y me dejaría buscar a mis anchas. Que haría como si nada. Confié en él y me puse manos a la obra.

No sé cómo lo hizo o de dónde lo sacó, pero al volver con varias novelas de temática homosexual, un video porno y un manga japonés del mismo estilo, él estaba hojeando un libro que en definitiva, era el único libre de contenido fuerte en toda la colección.

A primera vista no reconocí el libro, fue después de acercarme que logré leer varias oraciones. Era el libro que le había quitado a Austria en el San Valentín anterior, uno que hablaba sobre cómo conquistar a la persona que querías dependiendo de su nacionalidad. Una completa tontería que parecía creada por la mano de Prusia. Él tiene una habilidad tremenda para escribir testamentos enteros en segundos. Que tenga coherencia o información útil es otra historia.

Le pregunté si acaso quería tener una cita con alguien. Él, después de vacilar mucho, decidió contármelo todo.

Y yo decidí ayudarle después (sin dejar a un lado a mis tesoros, por supuesto).

**República italiana (parte sur):** Esa mujer es una mala influencia pese a su cara bonita. ¡He visto fotos asquerosas del maldito bastardo y el idiota de España! ¡Claro que de seguro es un fotomontaje! Esa mujer debería buscarse una vida.

**República de Hungría:** Trazamos el plan.

Una vez concluida una visita casual en casa de Alemania, le extendí una carta y le expliqué que se la mandaba Italia. Alemania la abrió allí mismo, cosa que no me opuse. ¡Tendrían que haber visto su expresión! Raras veces veo a Alemania avergonzado, su cara roja fue como un chiste especialmente bueno. Se veía nervioso, ¡una auténtica dulzura!

Disimulando como pudo y fallando en el intento, escribió una carta rápida y me la entregó. Me pidió que se la diera a Italia. Yo asentí y le prometí que sería rauda haciéndole de mensajera, antes de despedirme y prometer que volvería otro día.

Al salir me topé con Prusia. Nada interesante además de soportar su permanente idiotez.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** No sé qué brujería le habrá hecho Hungría a mi hermano, pero esa tarde actuó extraño todo el resto del día. Así como, imbécil. Eso. Pensé en que habría sufrido uno de los golpes de niña de Hungría (que no me duelen, claro que no), pero al no ver marcas visibles, decidí matar la imaginación y con ella el asunto.

Mi fabuloso día no se empañaría por suposiciones innecesarias.

**República de Hungría:** Con Alemania las cosas tienen que ser lentas. Así mismo se lo expliqué a Italia; en realidad es un buen alumno, capta muy bien todo lo que yo y mi arte queremos expresar.

En la carta Italia lo invitó a su casa para el siguiente día, la respuesta de Alemania fue un sí, garabateado con el puño tembloroso. Quién iba a pensarlo. Pero Italia no estaba mejor, como si el amante experimentado que sabía que era se hubiera esfumado para dejar sólo a un chiquillo.

**República francesa:** Alemania asistió a casa de Italia. Fue bastante incómodo, lo sé porque Hungría me lo contó todo (y tengo otras maneras de espiar, además). Apenas se hablaron aparte del intercambio de palaras de rigor, un saludo y unas cuantas más algo secas. Sus labios temían hablar de más. Alemania se trababa e Italia se mordía los labios, para impedir que su lengua cometiera una estupidez que rompiera la educada relación que poco a poco afloraba entre ellos; como si el perdón del otro no bastara para arreglar la situación, e hiciera falta mil intentos más de alivianar lo que una vez se llamó traición y que, ahora, carece de mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, creo que ya sanadas las heridas, les dolió más perder lo que pudieron tener de haber seguido juntos. Ya fuera caídos o vencidos.

**República de Hungría**: Italia le preguntó tímidamente a Alemania si le apetecía algo, éste le respondió que lo que él quisiera estaría bien. Sólo eso.

**República francesa:** Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Sus cabezas parecieron hacer eco de las últimas palabras. Italia se encogió de hombros y, sin su entusiasmo característico, continuó:

—Entiendo, lo que yo quiera. —Se moría de ganas de seguir. Antes Italia había hecho cuánto quiso siempre dentro de unos márgenes, sin extrapolar el comportamiento permitido por quienes lo dominaban; fuera un país o su propio estado, Italia parecía destinado a bajar la cabeza hacia otro poderoso. Cuando se unió a Alemania, ambos habían esperado cumplir con esas cuatro palabras. Palabras peligrosas—. ¿Te apetece salir afuera? Es un bonito día, el cielo está azul, y hace poco mi hermano y yo plantamos varios árboles en el jardín. Quisiera imitar lo que antes teníamos.

—Bien —aceptó Alemania.

Fueron al jardín. El jardín de Italia es una delicia para los ojos, no tanto como el mío pero se le acerca de una manera considerable; casi no tiene flores, pero es espacioso y el verde del césped es brillante; de una extensión a otra está presente el viento y hay formadas pequeñas colinas, creando la sensación de hallarse en el campo y no en la ciudad. Hay árboles y arbustos que se esfuerzan en parecer un bosque en miniatura.

Italia se sentó en la cima de un montículo, y Alemania lo imitó con cierta torpeza. El silencio volvió, para un observador externo le parecería que la tensión levantada entre los dos se convertía en una muralla que los separaba a cada segundo sin mediar palabra. Tal vez así haya sido, no tengo la menor idea.

Lo cierto es que para nadie es una sorpresa la incapacidad de Italia por mantenerse callado ni quieto; sus manos se movían intranquilas, su cabeza iba de un lado para otro, concentrándose en cualquier detalle a su alrededor, en las nubes esponjosas, en la pareja de pájaros bañándose en el estanque, en cualquier bichejo que le pasara cerca suyo, en el sol intenso que ya le había coloreado las mejillas a ambos.

Italia, con su habitual falta de discreción incluso cuando se sentía incómodo, hizo el primer comentario. Hasta ahora no sé si lo hizo a propósito o no, si fue para bien o habrían terminado en lo mismo con otro comienzo.

—Te ves gracioso cuando tu cara parece un tomate. —Alemania le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión, antes de toser falsamente y desviar la mirada, sin mudar de expresión—. Alemania generalmente es muy pálido, aunque no tanto como Prusia. M-Me gusta el color de tu cara…

—Gracias —dijo Alemania atropelladamente, sin saber en realidad cómo corresponder a un comentario semejante.

—¡De nada, de nada! Eh… —Italia vaciló por unos instantes. Sólo unos—, entre más arriba estés, más rubio serás, claro. La última vez que vi a los nórdicos seguían teniendo ese cabello clarísimo suyo, ¡son geniales! Aunque no sé cómo hace Noruega para que su cabello flote alrededor de él, ¿verdad que es extraño? Así se lo dije y quise que me explicara cómo, pero puso mala cara y creo que se molestó. No sé, tiene la misma cara seria para todo, ¡excepto para Dinamarca! ¡Allí su cara se torna muy distinta! Aunque da miedo, sí. Pero Finlandia me contó que al menos con Islandia su expresión se suaviza más. No sé si sea notable la diferencia… ¡pero tiene unicornios! Me encantan los unicornios, siempre he querido ver uno en la vida real. Aunque los cuadros donde los pintan son muy bonitos, ¡alguna vez tendría que hacer mi propia versión! ¿A ti no te llama la atención? Ya tengo el boceto en la cabeza, sólo lo pondría en el lienzo. Hace un tiempo que no pinto, pero nunca se me ha dificultado hacerlo. Al contrario, me sale natural. ¡Es increíble, me siento muy afortunado por ello! ¿Te gusta pintar, Alemania?

**República de Hungría:** Ante tal multitud de preguntas, Alemania reaccionó tarde y le costó hilar la respuesta. Masculló un "no me he dedicado a ello" mientras trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción de más ante la verborrea de Italia. Diría que no sabía cómo comportarse, después de todo es pariente de Austria y conocemos qué bueno es él con las relaciones personales. Detrás de esa dura coraza se encuentra una persona bastante blanda; los germánicos son así.

Después de que Italia hablara por ambos, propuso la idea de pintar, si Alemania quería. Él aceptó. Italia trajo los utensilios requeridos para ello; Alemania le ayudó con la carga y así ambos se distribuyeron la tarea.

Con el lienzo enfrente, Italia comenzó a trazar su boceto mientras Alemania lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. De vez en cuando Italia soltaba una que otra frase antes de volverse a su cuadro, concentrado. Alemania no pudo despegar sus ojos de las manos de Italia sobre el lienzo, ni fijar su atención en el suyo. No se le ocurrió nada qué pintar, en su cabeza se había fugado cualquier idea que le hubiera gustado plasmar.

Luego de un tiempo, Italia captó su mirada. Levantó la vista de su cuadro para mirar el de Alemania y soltó una ligera exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarlo en blanco.

**República francesa:** —¿Pasa algo, Alemania?

Alemania negó con la cabeza y se disculpó por si lo había molestado. Después fue el turno de Italia para negar y asegurarle que nada de eso había pasado.

—Sólo me intriga tu cuadro en blanco, ¿no se te ha ocurrido ninguna idea?

—No —respondió Alemania. Debió de haber captado la brusquedad en su tono de voz, porque aclaró—. No sé qué pintar.

—Ah, qué problema… —dijo Italia, arrugando el ceño. Pensativo, buscó una solución para la falta de inspiración de su invitado. La encontró rápido—. No es necesario que plasmes una imagen definida o un paisaje real. Puedes desencantarte por lo abstracto si se te hace más fácil.

—Sigue sin ocurrirme una imagen —dijo Alemania, después de un tiempo en el que buscó probar el consejo recién recibido.

—Sólo pinta, entonces —siguió Italia. Le tomó de la mano, sosteniéndole el pincel—. Sin ninguna idea en la mente, sin imaginarte el resultado final —alargó la mano hacia el lienzo—, sin preocuparte en lo que puedas crear o adónde avanzas tras cada pincelada. —Con las manos unidas, Italia deslizó el pincel sobre el lienzo, de manera vertical. Lo dejó cubierto de una línea azul y gruesa.

Soltó la mano de Alemania y le dedicó una sonrisa, como queriéndole expresar que esa era la solución para su problema. Alemania asintió, sonriendo a medias (ni que pareciese una sonrisa de verdad), y prosiguió lo que había iniciado Italia.

**República de Hungría:** Al atardecer, ambos dejaron su quehacer. Italia había pausado su cuadro del unicornio, Alemania había conseguido concluir su obra. No tenía forma definida, era una serie de colores de lo más variados, del verde al rosado, del negro al amarillo, esparcidos hasta llenar el lienzo en toda su totalidad. A Italia le encantó el resultado final, e incluso Alemania estuvo orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Fueron a lavarse y a cenar. El ambiente, después de una tarde laboriosa, estaba más relajado y dispuesto a una sonrisa fácil, incluso para Alemania. Tomaron vino hasta acabar una botella entera y al irse a dormir Italia se despidió de su invitado con un beso en la mejilla, después de meditarlo mucho y lograr apartar su atención de los labios, un tanto agrietados, de Alemania y concentrarse en las mejillas aún rojas.

Durmieron en habitaciones separadas.

**República francesa:** Italia no amaneció al siguiente día en la cama de su invitado, como es su costumbre. En su lugar le brindó a Alemania una velada apacible y en él se engendró la esperanza de estar mejorando su relación, paso a paso. No cambiarían de la noche a la mañana.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Bah, cursilerías. Si siguen entrevistando a esos dos acabarás con puras mentiras cursis y pervertidas. Ah, y sí, a mi hermano le gusta el color rojo, le encanta. Pero, eso ha sido siempre, no entiendo por qué tanto énfasis ahora.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Sí, lo confieso, mi hermano no tiene gustos normales. Pero ¿quién carajo es normal en este mundo? Sí, guarda videos repugnantes en su habitación, ocultos bajo llave. Sí, le va mucho el rollo del sadismo y los látigos de cuero. No, no es un pervertido. Es demasiado quedado como para atreverse a hacer algo.

Pero yo no quería hablar de los putos gustos de mi hermano, sino de que sólo carece de gustos normales. Es que no me explico qué mierda tiene de especial el cuadro sin sentido que trajo en estos días y que se ha empeñado en colocarlo en la sala, a la vista de cualquier huevón que nos visite.

Tampoco entiendo el unicornio, pero al menos ese está arrecho.

**República de Hungría:** No era mi impresión, a partir de entonces percibí un interés de Italia por Alemania. Genuino. Sé de estas cosas. Sólo le di un empujoncito para que agarrara valor.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Esa entrometida arruinó la inocencia de mi hermano.

**5**

**Reino de España:** Lo único que recuerdo de esto, es que consolar a un Francia molesto no es tan entretenido como pude imaginarme en un principio. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, además de levantar los brazos para consolarlo y mostrarle el culo?

**República francesa:** Apenas supe por boca del propio Veneciano, que había invitado a una cena a Alemania, tuve que entrometerme. A estas alturas no me beneficiaba en nada que estuvieran juntos, además de mi buena voluntad y la necesidad de hacer el bien sin mirar a quien. Sí, eso, ¿por qué me miran como si desconfiaran de mis buenas intenciones?

Ignoraré la acusación implícita.

Horas antes de la cita me planté en el hotel donde se hospedaba Alemania en tierra de Italia, con una maleta en la mano y mi corazón bondadoso a punto de salirse del pecho. A mi lado estaba Prusia, quien había insistido en acompañarme sin razón aparente. Tampoco es que seamos muy amigos pese a que las apariencias digan lo contrario.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia**: Me le pegué a Francia como la mugre a la uña al enterarme que visitaría a Oeste. Desconfié de sus intenciones. De ningún modo los dejaría solos; sé bien lo que ambos son capaces.

Creo que fui algo paranoico. No pasó nada interesante. En realidad, quisiera olvidarlo. En serio.

**República francesa:** Alemania no esperaba nuestra visita, y así lo expresó tan educadamente, como es él. Diría que más serio que educado, pero ¿quién soy para esperar que todos sean igual de afectados que _moi_? Pese a su costumbre, le besé en las mejillas y me gané una mirada feroz por parte de Prusia. Es que a él nunca lo saludo así, o casi nunca; no es que repare en ello, ni sea importante.

Alemania se encogió de hombros, no sé si acostumbrado a mí, a los arrebatos de Prusia o a ambos.

—Estoy algo ocupado —explicó, como tratando de justificar que nos despachara luego—. ¿Te trae una diligencia importante? Podemos concertar una reunión el lunes por la mañana, en el sitio que quieras, si concierne al trabajo.

—¡Oh, no! —me negué y entré en la habitación sin darle oportunidad de impedírmelo. Prusia me siguió, después de darle un codazo amistoso a su hermano e irse rápido a la nevera de la habitación, donde sacó una botella de cerveza, que destapó y comenzó a tomar.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Que estuviera protegiendo la inocencia de mi hermano no significa que no pudiera relajarme mientras. Y Oeste no llegaría a acabarse siquiera la mitad de las botellas. Vaya sacrilegio.

**República francesa:** —¿Qué quieres decir con ese "oh, no"? —inquirió Alemania.

Yo me senté en la cama pulcramente hecha y le intenté dirigir una mirada cómplice, que sólo captáramos los dos. Pero algo debió de atrofiar su entendimiento, porque volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez como si pensara que tuviera problemas auditivos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. No quería que me obligara a dejarlo claro, había esperado un entendimiento mutuo y una disposición sin rechazo a todo cuanto tuviera en mente dispensarle.

—Quiero decir —Oí a Prusia destapar otra cerveza— que no vengo por asuntos de negocios ni ningún otro que, por lo visto, te puedas imaginar.

—Si no es así, entonces no es urgente —concluyó Alemania—. No quiero ser descortés con ninguno de los dos, pero estoy algo ocupado ahora.

—Vale, has lo que quieras, yo no te molestaré —dijo Prusia. Alemania arrugó el ceño.

—No, es que preferiría encontrarme solo…

Prusia bufó.

—¿Es que vas a ver porno, hay alguna filia que no le quieras contar a tu hermano mayor? ¡Que sepas que tolero todo!

—¡No, no hay nada de eso! —exclamó Alemania, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos—. No es lo que piensas, por favor, comprende que…

—Ya, ya, no es eso, Prusia —intervine, para luego dirigirme a Alemania—. Mira, sé por qué estás aquí y yo vengo por el mismo motivo.

—¿Italia también acordó una cita contigo? —preguntó Alemania, con incredulidad.

—No, no, digo que vine para ayudarte.

—Ah. —Lo pensó un momento—. ¿En qué?

Para responderle, me limité a abrir la maleta. Lo que contenía era trajes de diseñador, artículos de marcas, elegantes y adecuados para alguien tan exigente como Italia. Le saqué los trajes y los extendí con cuidado en la cama; Prusia se nos acercó, viendo con curiosidad. Le advertí que tuviera cuidado con la botella de cerveza, por si por mala suerte derramaba el contenido en las prendas y pasaba a deberme una millonada (porque con las manchas, no tienen perdón al menos de que se trate de una segregación natural, y ni aún así).

Como noté que Alemania estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta, aclaré de prisa:

—En la cita. Conozco cómo te vistes —le expliqué—. Generalmente no te comento nada porque no es mi problema, cada quien es responsable de lo que usa en presencia de otros, pero esta es una ocasión especial y sería un pecado dejarte ir con lo que vistes en situaciones normales. Considera esto como cuando el hada madrina ayuda a la Cenicienta con su traje para la fiesta del príncipe.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis trajes? —cuestionó Alemania, al tiempo que Prusia soltaba:

—Qué marica sonó eso.

Traté de explicarle que la pregunta estaba de más, que se veía a simple vista. Como no lo entendió, traté de darles unas nociones generales de buen gusto que no lograron ser retenidas por las materias grises de ninguno de los dos. En su lugar pusieron peros, más burlas y comentarios sinsentidos.

¡Gastaba labia sin resultados fructíferos!

Al final, fui recompensado con esto:

—Gracias por la… intención —expresó Alemania—, pero no creo necesitar tu ayuda. Agradezco el interés, pero no.

—¿Perdón?

—Que no eres útil aquí, Francia. —Prusia se tomó el pequeño trabajo de explicarlo todo en una oración.

—¡Pero sí lo soy!

—Oeste dice que no —repuso Prusia.

Sin ganas de discutir, entendiendo que mi buen gusto había perdido contra los arcaicos trajes de Alemania, recogí mis cosas y me fui. No estaba molesto, entiendo que hay nociones imposibles de asimilar para algunos.

**Reino de España:** Claro que Francia no estaba molesto: estaba hecho una furia. El sexo no fue para nada divertido.

Al comienzo.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Y mi hermano fue con un traje de los suyos. No sé qué tal estaba, no me fijo en esas mierdas, el punto es que estaba vestido y de seguro se habría de ver bien.

Y me permitió pedir más cerveza para la habitación.

**6**

**República francesa:** Claro que no espié la cita.

Mandé a Picardía a hacerlo por mí.

**Picardía (nombre falso, empleado de Francia)**: Antes, me gustaría aclarar que el nombre que les dio el señor Francis no es correcto. Verán, siempre me lo está cambiando, es como si representara un esfuerzo adicional grabárselo en la memoria. Un esfuerzo en el que él no se molestará. Mi verdadero nombre es… ¿eh? ¿Que lo deje y relate la historia? Lo siento, sólo me pareció permitente presentarme como es debido, no se vayan a quedar con el "Picardía" para siempre. En fin, ya que no les intereso, pasaré a lo que me preguntan:

Recibí la orden del señor Francia por el celular. Esa noche había planeado reunirme con unos viejos amigos para ir de copa, después de todo era mi día libre y ni siquiera me tocaba guardia al día siguiente. Esperaba verlos, anhelaba verlos; ver a (para proteger su identidad, le seguiré el juego a mi jefe) Normandía, Borgoña, Bretaña y Aquitania. A medio camino el señor Francia me llamó, me dio de inmediato la orden y no permitió que le repusiera; antes de que cogiera fuerzas para callar su verborrea, ya había trancado el teléfono. Me quedé con un trabajo que cumplir y mis planes arruinados. Llamé a mis amigos, cancelé la cita y me dirigí por metro al sitio indicado por teléfono. Era un restaurante un poco elegante, no tanto, para mi suerte porque no iba con el mejor traje que disponía, sino al contrario. Cuando se tiene planeado de ir de copas por ahí, uno no se pone lo mejor de su guardarropa.

**República francesa:** Hmmm, soy permisivo al mal vestir cuando se es de noche y no hay nada que nos ilumine. ¿Quién se fijaría en la ropa a oscuras, cuando el único sentido que gobierna en esas situaciones es el tacto?

**Picardía (nombre falso, empleado de Francia):** Conseguí colarme en el restaurante y sentarme en un rincón; no tuve tanta suerte, pues el sitio que me ofrecieron no tenía la mejor de las vistas. Quedé medio oculto por unas plantas que decoraban el lugar. Era ventajoso y a la vez no lo era, primero porque así no llamaría la atención de las personas a espiar, segundo porque así se me dificultaría a mí la tarea de espiarlos. Ni siquiera cargaba audífonos, micrófonos, nada con lo que usualmente me preparaba para tales misiones. ¡Además que apesto leyendo los labios! Para eso el señor Francis siempre manda a Roldán el caballero y Martel el mayordomo, ellos sí son buenos espías (pero ni por eso consiguen que el señor Francis se dirija a ellos por sus verdaderos nombres). No es que sea un desastre para estas misiones, reconozcan que con semejante tiempo de anticipación, más bien estaba haciendo demasiado.

En vez de negarme.

**República francesa:** Ya los empleados no son como antes.

**Picardía (nombre falso, empleado de Francia):** Miré la carta, fingiéndome interesado, mientras que mis ojos no perdían la gran mata que ocultaba la entrada. Menos mal que Ludwig es un hombre grande y alto, porque si no se me hubiera escapado de mi vista y con ello, la misión hubiera sufrido el primer altibajo. Lo vislumbre como un pedazo de masa cuyo contorno completo la planta se encargó de ocultar; más bajito, estaba Feliciano a su lado, parecía inofensivo con el mastodonte a su lado. Sin embargó, fue él el que pareció encargarse de la situación, desde que se sentaron en la mesa hasta pedir la carta, fue Feliciano quien parloteó sin parar, quien se vio con un buen semblante. Ludwig era otro cantar; se veía nervioso, extremadamente serio, supuse que no sabía cómo actuar ante la situación, a pesar de los intentos insistentes de Feliciano por hacerle sentirse cómodo.

**República italiana (parte sur):** La verdad, la pura verdad, es que mi hermano asistió obligado a esa cita. Al verlo antes de partir tenía una cara de moribundo, de persona desgraciada. Estaba vestido bastante bien, sí, pero ¿acaso no se viste bien todos los días? El estilo va con nosotros sin que podamos evitarlo, es como un gen nuestro.

—¿Cómo me ves, hermano? —me preguntó, con cierta inseguridad. Yo leí el miedo en su rostro.

—Con los ojos, ¿con qué más? —le respondí, sin ser amable—. Idiota, te ves genial, pero no es algo fuera de lo usual. No tienes por qué ir si no quieres; lo acusaremos a la policía, lo demandaremos por acoso sexual. Cualquier delito perverso le queda bien, seguro no estamos mal desencaminados a sus verdaderas fechorías.

—Pero yo quiero acudir, hermano.

—No es necesario que mientas. No a mí.

—Hablo en serio.

No logré que confesara su temor profundo. En su lugar se empeñó en asistir, amedrentado por las seguras amenazas de ese mastodonte si acaso se le ocurría faltar. Pobre, pobre de mi hermano. Es un valiente, pero a ciertas personas no hay valentía que sea de ayuda al enfrentárseles.

**Picardía (nombre falso, empleado de Francia):** Siguieron hablando, y en algo me habré equivocado en mi observación, porque de repente Feliciano se levantó y Ludwig lo siguió. Se dirigieron hacia la salida ante mi estupefacción, dejando el menú en la mesa, careciendo de importancia. Como pude, los imité. Ya estaban a mitad de la calle cuando salí del restaurante, tras su pista. Me mantuve a una distancia prudencial, de manera que si acaso llegaban a voltear, no se consiguieran con mi figura. Estaba rodeado de gente, de manera que mi perfecto camuflaje era mezclarme entre ellos, sin perderlos de vista.

Se detuvieron una vez, en donde caché a Ludwig abriendo los labios, como si estuviera explicándole algo a Feliciano. Éste asintió y, tomándole de la mano –Ludwig se estremeció ante el contacto-, reanudaron la marcha con rumbo desconocido.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que se detuvieron en un puesto ambulante de perros calientes. ¡Casi me caí de la impresión! Es decir, ellos tan elegantes, el resto de los clientes vistiendo sencillamente, el vendedor con manchas de grasa en la ropa… Casi me eché a reír. Casi. Estaba en una misión y debía tomármelo con seriedad.

El motivo por el que decidieron cambiar de lugar aún es desconocido para mí. Sólo que los dos parecían a gusto de igual formas, hasta Ludwig, que según sé no se maneja en espacios abiertos con gente alrededor. Siempre tengo la impresión de que ve al mundo como si fueran una Academia (al contrario de Feliciano, que parece estarse divirtiendo en una fiesta continua). Comieron –yo estaba muriéndome del hambre-, y luego se movieron de allí. Yo les seguí, sin tiempo para pedir un perro caliente para llevar, y al siguiente sitio al que me condujeron fue a una plaza. Para mí suerte, estaba atestado de gente, así que podría seguir escondiéndome entre la muchedumbre.

Sólo que la suerte me volteó la cara, y la misma ventaja representó una desventaja nuevamente. Había tanta gente que, entre tropezar, disculparme, conseguir moverme entre ellos, terminé perdiendo a mi objetivo. No los logré recuperar en lo que duró el resto de la noche, hasta irme vencido a mi casa.

Era como si la gente se los hubiera tragado. Eso, o mis habilidades como espías realmente son pésimas.

El señor Francis debió de llamar a Roldán el caballero o Martel el mayordomo para efectuar semejante papel. A mí me quedó corto, sólo soy una provincia.

**7**

**República francesa:** Picardía los habrá perdido de vista, pero es tan fácil suponer lo que pasó aquella noche que se puede reconstruir con algo de empeño. Yo se los explicaré.

Italia y Alemania salieron de la plaza, caminaron por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a un teatro de poca monta. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Alemania se detuvo ante su fachada, confundido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó.

—Se me ocurrió que sería divertido meternos aquí —le explicó Italia, mientras volvía a tomarle de la mano, no dejó que el otro aflojara el apretón—. Apenas y asiste gente, en realidad las obras que presentan no son tan buenas. O diría, la dirección. Aunque a veces hay personas que en otro lugar podrían ascender al estrellato, esperando la oportunidad de salir de este tugurio y llegar a donde merece su talento.

—Ya veo, si es así ¿por qué no buscar trabajo en un teatro de mayor renombre? —cuestionó Alemania.

—No es tan fácil —negó Italia.

No había fila, así que compraron dos boletos con rapidez. El sitio en sí estaba casi vacío, sólo unas pocas gentes, hombres de traje y una o dos parejas esperando para la función. Alemania los observó a todos con educado interés, antes de volverse hacia Italia, que iba a continuar:

—Casi no tienen público. —Le señaló a los hombres de traje—. Son de la competencia, si es que se puede llamar así. Están al acecho de un actor talentoso, para sacarlo de aquí y llevarlos a sus respectivas compañías. Se puede decir que los actores no actúan para el público, sino para ellos. Esperan dar lo mejor que tienen cada noche, a la espera de que los rapten. A la espera de un mejor futuro.

—¿Y los que no?

—Los que no les queda dos opciones, o se quedan en este teatro pobre, viendo pasar a generaciones mejor calificadas que ellos, o se retiran y se dedican a otra cosa. Cualquier cosa, con tal de alejarse de este fracaso.

—Es muy duro.

—Es lo que es.

Se metieron en las gradas. Se sentaron lejos del escenario, en un punto donde quedaron a oscuras de la luz y de miradas ajenas. Desde allí también se hacía difícil ver la obra, pero pronto Alemania sospechó que la intención de Italia no era aquella en primer lugar. Las luces se fueron apagando gradualmente. Ya el público miserable se había desperdigado, acomodado, en los asientos. Los hombres de traje casi en primera fila, Alemania podía jurar que serían los únicos que prestarían atención a la función; las parejas podían dedicarle parte de su tiempo, pero era muy difícil. Entre nos, ni las parejas ni Italia tenían ese propósito. Alemania lo entendió poco a poco, cuando la voz de Italia calló la del primer actor que comenzaba con su parlamento:

—Estoy disfrutando mucho tu compañía —le confesó, con cierto temblor en la voz. Si Alemania hubiera volteado, se habría encontrado con el rostro de Italia rojo como un rubí, como el propio querubín que se planta ante su dios. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar estaba fijo en el escenario, en la escena que se tejía entre los personajes—. En serio, lo que dije antes no fue producto de la noche o del alcohol o alguna sustancia extraña, como podrías haber pensando.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que te quería. Te quiero. Y quisiera que lo tomaras en serio.

Alemania se quedó en silencio. Tal vez tratando de asimilar, de comprender, de convencerse que Italia no estaba jugando con él y que, tal vez, él pudiera dejar de esconderse y hacerle frente a lo que bullía dentro de su acompañante. Estaba familiarizado con esa profusión de sentimientos, después de todo no eran más que viejos amigos dentro de él.

Pero tenía tanto miedo que sólo atinó a asentir y murmurar que no encontraba las bases que sustentaran su confesión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cómo podrías… _ya sabes_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Antes estábamos juntos.

—Pero no como yo quiero —interrumpió Italia.

—Y nunca pasó nada.

—¡Pero esta vez es diferente!

Italia no quería ceder ante la negación del otro. No quería perder esta batalla. Esta no. No. Pero Alemania seguía inamovible. El miedo seguía inamovible. Y no hubo manera de espantarlo.

Sólo que Italia no se iba a dar por vencido. Esta vez no se trató de armas, de sangre y de guerra, esta vez era su área el que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Y por nada del mundo fallaría.

Italia le pidió a Alemania que volteara. Cuando éste lo hizo, se inclino hacia él y le besó en los labios. No fue el primer beso que uno se imagina como fantástico. Fue bastante tieso, porque Alemania no abrió los labios ni le correspondió. Italia se vio desesperado, patético, pero no le importó.

—Por favor, te quiero. Te quiero.

Alemania tembló a cada confesión de amor, repetida una y otra vez hasta que su propio aguante no lo soportó más. Él movió la cabeza lentamente, estremeciéndose por la anticipación, tomó a Italia por los hombros y, con todo el valor que logró reunir, miró a Italia a los ojos. Le dirigió una de esas miradas que esperan hablar, que con solo echar un vistazo el interlocutor entienda qué se quiere decir. Qué se desea. De qué se tiene miedo. Qué teme y desea por igual.

Italia, como respuesta, le volvió a besar para dar fe de su entendimiento. Esta vez Alemania le correspondió, demasiado torpe para considerarse un experto.

Pero para Italia no pudo ser mejor.

**República de Hungría:** Al llamar a Italia a la mañana siguiente, una palabra bastó para explicarme lo que había pasado. "Funcionó". Oh, funcionó. ¡Claro que lo hizo! Con mi ayuda, ¿cómo no? Me hizo tan feliz… Me siento muy feliz por ellos dos.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Alemania estuvo el día siguiente actuando como un imbécil. Ya sabía yo que mucho tiempo con Francia era malo. Parecía todo un huevón y eso que él es de cojones bien puestos.

**República de Hungría:** Lástima que no me quiso decir hasta ahora cómo fue la reconciliación, por más que le insistí y le prometí numerosos regalos. No logré comprarlo. Será una duda que perdurará por el resto de mi vida.

Hasta ahora, todos saben de esa noche lo mismo que yo.

**Reino de España:** Francia siempre ha sido muy imaginativo.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Menos mal que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Si no, esos bastardos de Francia y Hungría hubieran puestos sus perversiones sobre él. No quiero ni pensar de lo que habrían sido capaces, de cuánto habrían tergiversado la verdadera historia.

Que tampoco yo sé.

**República francesa:** Bueno, acepto que tal vez me haya inventado una que otra cosa, o todas.

Es que Italia nunca quiso decirme nada.

**República de Hungría:** Una lástima.

**8**

**República de Hungría:** Y ¿qué pasó después de esa noche? Les tengo la grata noticia de informarles que todo marcha bien, muy bien. Jamás había visto a esos dos tan dedicados con alguien, ni Alemania que siempre fue tan estoico e Italia que tuvo amantes y amantes hasta decir basta. No es que los espíe, no, para nada, no son quehaceres de una dama: sólo les echo una que otra mirada cuando no me ven o sospechan que no estoy allí.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Y yo que pensaba que mi hermano no podría volverse más marico. Al menos es Italia, un chico agradable, serio, centrado, adorable, que no lo traumatizará de por vida. Digo, pudo haberse enamorado de Francia.

**República francesa:** La recién adquirida manía de Prusia de comparar a Italia conmigo como amante de su hermano me comienza a irritar. ¿Cuál es el problema? No es que no lo haya intentado antes, pero ciertas guerras y amenazas de volver a tomar París si seguía en mis intentos fueron más que suficientes para fijarme en otro que me asuste menos. No sé, España, Inglaterra, Canadá… hay un mundo entero que espera por mi amor.

**Reino de España:** El amor del Romano duele cuando entra en el medio el amor de Francia. Con uno me veo casado y todo, pero el otro es demasiado adictivo para dejarlo a un lado. La carne es débil, jeje.

**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte:** Por qué tengo que venir a declarar a un asunto estúpido sólo porque el maldito bastardo me nombró en una de sus mentiras. O descaros, como prefieran. ¿Que me puso el ojo encima? Eso es siempre, para mi desgracia. ¿Que volví a patearle el trasero? Dime, ¿qué ocurre cuando un francés y un inglés pelean normalmente? Sólo enumérame las victorias del cara de rana, si llegas a cinco llámame para que me digas qué te fumaste.

**República canadiense (¿?):** El señor Francia me visita a menudo. Disfruto su compañía, aunque hay veces que se pasa con su cariño. Al menos me jura y perjura que, bueno, soy el único en su corazón. Suena cursi, muy cursi, pero me alegra saber eso. No sé, ¿por qué no se podría comprometer? No estamos hablando de mi hermano, que ve a las personas como propiedades o productos de mercadeo. Por algo es el país del amor, ¿no?

**República de Hungría:** También tengo otros planes, que por supuesto de ellos no hablaré, sólo que inmiscuye mucho tomate. Francia no está muy de acuerdo con él, pero él ya tiene a Seychelles. Y yo conseguí el apoyo de Italia del Norte, ¡con él, otra vez esta gran dama se inmiscuirá en la vida ajena! _Sólo_ para mejorarla.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** No sé quién es más ociosa, Hungría o yo.

**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte:** Ambos son unos vagos. Al menos ya a uno no tengo que verle la cara en cada reunión. Es un hecho que me gusta recordarle a Prusia a la menor oportunidad, llorará como niña pero es la verdad. Hay que ser hombre para aceptar la realidad.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia**: ¿Por qué anotas mi nombre con un "Ex" adelante? ¡Me niego a seguir declarando de esta manera! ¿Quién te paga por esta cabronada, ah?

**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte**: Pero "hombría" es lo que siempre le faltó a Prusia. Por eso se llevó tan bien con Francia y España por un tiempo.

**Reino de España:** Y con Inglaterra, obviamente se aseguró de no recuperarla jamás.

**República italiana (parte sur):** Imagino que los demás te habrán hablado paja sobre esto. No les creas, mienten a conveniencia. Viven en un puto mundo donde todo ocurre tal cual quieren, ajenos a lo que verdaderamente pasa. Sí, lo admito, mi hermano y ese bruto están juntos, pero ni crean que ya no le doy sermones a mi hermano, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón. Además, ni que se amaran. Estoy seguro que Italia está con él por lástima, ¿quién quiere a un mastodonte como él? Estoy seguro que detesta cada segundo a su lado, teniendo que soportarlo. Estoy seguro que pronto se librará de él y se buscará un mejor partido.

Y cualquiera puede ser mejor partido que Alemania. O Francia, ya que estamos.

**Estados Unidos de América:** ¡Y esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, amigos! Espero hayan disfrutado el relato de este gran héroe. Y si no, es que de seguro tienes el humor agrio como Inglaterra o eres un comunista al servicio de Rusia. No sé qué cosa es peor.

_See you, ladies! _

**Epílogo**

**Estados Unidos de América:** EU, después de dar una declaración en la que nada concernía al objeto del interrogatorio (sino, al contrario, del plan secreto –_secreto_- sobre desenmascarar a Rusia y demostrar no sólo su cantidad industrial de armas de destrucción masiva, bombas atómicas y bacteriológicas, sino que también estaba dispuesto a utilizarlas a la menor oportunidad; además de dar pruebas en las que cree fehacientemente, sobre la inhumana maldad de Rusia y sus pruebas de que es el demonio en la tierra. Él, como el héroe del mundo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el demonio se apodera del mundo), se fue afirmando que era hora de volver a su oficio heroico.

Semanas más tarde consiguió el corazón de Rusia, después de arrebatárselo. Aún hoy lo conserva y se lo muestra a Inglaterra cada vez que va a visitarlo (es el único que se atreve). Fuentes diversas afirman que la casa de América está embrujada y que por las noches se puede escuchar un "kolkolkol" como de ultratumba.

**Picardía (nombre falso, empleado** **de Francia):** Quiere un mejor trabajo.

Actualmente recibe entrenamiento secreto junto a los individuos apodados Roldán el Caballero y Martel el mayordomo.

**Reino de España:** Ha logrado la manera de equilibrar su relación con Francia y Romano a la vez. Se ha dicho que, si Francia puede con diezydele, él puede con dos. Además, Francia sabe su infidelidad y él está al tanto de las propias, de esa manera su relación avanza a la perfección. Francia coopera con España en el lograr engatusar a Romano para casarse de una vez ("¡En mi casa hay leyes que lo permiten! ¡Y todo por ti, cielo!") A lo que Romano le ha respondido con un "Vete al diablo".

Pero España prefiere irse con Francia, el otro lugar es muy frío para una sangre tan caliente como la de él.

**(Ex) Reino de Prusia:** Sigue viviendo como una No-Nación de lo más ociosa. Distribuye su tiempo entre trabajos pequeños, diversiones grandes y contándole a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo la gran nación que una vez fue. "Nada de esto fue posible sin mí, cabrón. Hey, ¿me invitas una cerveza?"

Está resignado a que su hermano sea un marico cursi y encantado con que Italia sea su cuñado. Su lema es "No fue Francia, gracias al cielo que no fue Francia". De vez en cuando Hungría y Prusia quedan juntos, generalmente cuando Prusia está cuidando a sus pollitos. "Es un tosco, no le dejaré ningún ser vivo a su cuidado", según palabras de Hungría que Prusia gusta de remedar.

**Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte:** Está recluido en su casa por decisión propia, de vez en cuando viaja a América para visitar a Estados Unidos. Pero sólo cuando olvida el dolor de cabeza que le causa la joven nación y que le dura días. La razón de su reclusión es un misterio.

Se rumorea que la noche antes de Francia, con Francia, y después de haberlo dejado la ha pasado de pub en pub obrando barbaridades. La policía ya lo ha atrapado tres veces, la primera vez por un crimen sexual, la segunda vez por exceso de sustancias prohibidas en la sangre y la última por violencia hacia un hombre de nacionalidad francesa.

Quién sabe si está recluido porque quiere enmendarse o se está ocupando de destruir esos expedientes.

**República Alemana:** Sigue en una relación con Italia del Norte. Todo marcha bien y hasta ha tomado la iniciativa en ciertas cosas después de que su pareja lo incentivara casi a la fuerza. Pero que en una encuesta reciente haya quedado en el primer lugar como el peor amante del mundo no habla bien de sus habilidades en la cama. Pero para eso está Italia.

Hoy en día se esfuerza por entender el concepto de que el "amor" y el "sexo" no necesita de bases científicas (su argumento más repetido es: "¿Cómo que no las necesita? Quiero un informe con bases científicas sobre por qué no necesita bases científicas").

**República de Canadá:** Después de descubrir el engaño de Francia con, exactamente, diez amantes en un mes, decidió romper la relación y quedarse soltero agradeciendo al cielo que sus genes franceses no se hayan instalado en él como los suyos propios, en las que podría pasar desapercibido y nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, pero al menos nunca le contestaría a su pareja con un "no te preocupes, querido mío, en la cama hay espacio suficiente para tres" en caso de que lo atrapara en una supuesta infidelidad.

Actualmente se dedica a… no lo sabemos. Creímos que había vuelto a pelear con Cuba sobre el bloqueo comercial, lanzar un nuevo reality show igual de vacío que los demás y gastarse otra millonada en armamento. Pero no, resultó que estábamos hablando de América. Por más que buscamos a Canadá, no lo encontramos.

**República francesa:** Su trasero ha tenido problemas desde que algunos amantes han descubierto que son "algunos" de un montón. Seychelles no le habla, Canadá casi le ha prohibido la entrada a su tierra (aunque una parte suya sigue muriéndose por él), Inglaterra le ha vuelto a dejar molido a pesar de que lo que tuvieron fue, en efecto, una noche de alcohol y drogas.

Fuentes anónimas aseguran que lo que causó que Inglaterra lo botara fue la declaración de Francia al día siguiente "Adoro estar contigo, despiertas mi inhibición. Para ti es imposible llevar una relación sexual sana y no inmoralmente visto a la vez. ¡Y eso es tan atractivo!".

Actualmente se encuentra dando amor al mundo.

**República de Hungría:** Sigue maquinando su plan junto a Francia e Italia. España se le ha unido y ahora sólo falta que la víctima caiga ante estos cuatro demonios. Pero ella sigue defendiendo su honor como dama mientras asegura el título de la meca del porno gay. España y Francia están orgullosos de ella. Hungría finge avergonzarse.

**República italiana (parte norte):** Sigue en una relación con Alemania al tiempo que maquina el matrimonio de su hermano con España. Piensa que es lo que le hace falta para que deje esa manera de ser tan amargada, porque está seguro que la amargura de su hermano es causa de su soledad (aunque compañía nocturna no sea lo que le falte, precisamente). Sigue sin sospechar la verdadera causa, aunque Romano se la grite día sí y día también "¡Sólo volveré a ser el de antes cuando rompas con el mastodonte ese! ¡Vergüenza debería darte de salir con aquel tipo! ¡Qué clase de mierda tienes en la cabeza para morirte por una patata alemana!". Increíble pero cierto, no lo capta.

Actualmente trabaja como diseñador por sugerencia de su hermano -Francia, la única sugerencia que le hace Romano es la de "no desgracies tu vida"-. Las únicas declaraciones sobre esto es: "¡Es divertido ve~! ¡Y me ayudar a vestir bien a Alemania! Aunque sea irremediable su gusto personal por lo feo. ¡Excepto yo!"

**República italiana (parte sur):** Sigue en negación. Esquiva a España tan hábil como esquiva a Francia o a Hungría, aunque estos tengan pericia para alcanzarlo de todos modos. Y lucha por hacerle entrar en razón a su hermano, sobre una relación que a la larga lo perjudicará y no le traerá nada bueno. Mientras, divide su tiempo entre una cita y otra y otros trabajos pequeños que lo ocupan todo el día. "Lo que sea para escapar del imbécil, los pervertidos y mi estúpido hermano siendo víctima del mastodonte ese".

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

—Sobre los Medici: En resumen, fueron los mecenas de Florencia. Tuvieron a numerosos artistas bajo su protección, como fue el propio Botticelli.

—Simonetta de Vespuci: Cortesana de la época de increíble belleza. Tanto, que fue un modelo recurrente en la figura femenina de Botticelli y muy amada de Juliano de Medici. Murió prematuramente.

—Sobre la traición de Italia a Alemania, trata del cambio de bando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Italia se une a los Aliados.

—"Un lugar donde siempre habrá nieve, donde los niños patinarán por el hielo, o el cielo estará de un azul puro y nítido, en un paisaje donde la gama de colores lo hará ameno a pesar de plasmarse un invierno" La obra que toma Italia es Cazadores en invierno, de Bruegel.

—Cumbres Borrascosas de Émile Bronte, Los infortunios de la Virtud de Sade y el amante de Lady Chatterley de H.D Lawrence. Quienes los hayan leído, sabrán que su contenido no es especialmente suave.

—Picardía, Marsella y demás: Regiones de Francia.

—"Para eso el señor Francia siempre manda a Roldán el caballero y Martel el mayordomo" Pues:

Roldán, el caballero. Sería más adecuado el término "vasallo". En la épica francesa Roldán estuvo bajo el mando de Carlomagno, donde es la imagen ejemplar de la fidelidad de un vasallo ante su señor.

Martel, el mayordomo. Se trata de Carlos Martel, mayordomo del palacio y, en general, verdadero jefe de la "Francia" de entonces. Si se quiere conocer más, averiguar sobre los reyes holgazanes serviría mucho.

—"No es que no lo haya intentado antes, pero ciertas guerras y amenazas de volver a tomar París si seguía en mis intentos". Francia se refiere a la invasión de Alemania a su tierra, a la toma de París, realizada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—"Pero que en una encuesta reciente haya quedado en el primer lugar como el peor amante del mundo no habla bien de sus habilidades en la cama." Esto es cierto. Fue una encuesta realizada en meses recientes.

—"(aunque una parte suya sigue muriéndose por él)". Québec XD

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
